Amores extraños
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Despues de la permanente partida de Lynn. Castiel se habia enamorado de Dake, pero ese pasar a a ser el menor de sus problemas. AllXCastiel
1. Confecion de amor

**Con su permiso aqui les traigo un fanfic de Dake y castiel. de el juego corazon de melon, o en franses Amour sucré**

**Advertencia: es yaoi, conforme mas se desarrolle la hisoria se volvera mas fuerte asi que queda advertido**

**los personajes son propiedad de Chinomiko, (hermosa chinomiko)**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

Tenía que asimilarlo aun, apenas había descubierto que en los dichos no hay ningún engaño y aunque por un momento creyó que ese dicho se aplicaría en cierto delegado, termino aplicándose en otro rubio al que odiaba. "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" le dijo una vez Lysandro, advirtiéndole que dejara de hablar de Dake, Lysandro bromeaba también con que hasta parecía que le gustaba Dake, por que se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de él. Castiel se enojaba pero no demasiado nunca pudo enojarse enserió con Lysandro.

Y fue así entre broma y broma, que eso ocurrió, se enamoro de Dake y de lo más extraño fue que el idiota de Dake le correspondió, fue de lo más extraño para el pelirrojo, pues no comprendía como eso pudo ocurrir. Primero era un mujeriego empedernido, que gozaba de acosar mujeres hermosas e indefensas, y segundo Dake se creía el rey del mundo, el único hombre más guapo, no soportaría la competencia. ¿Y ahora resultaba que correspondía los sentimientos extraños de Castiel?

Castiel aun reía de solo pensar como termino enamorándose de Dake, todo comenzó con una discusión en esa maldecida playa del infierno.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

Era un soleado día, el sol azotaba la ciudad. Y Castiel había decidido ir a refrescarse a la playa sabiendo que no iba a encontrarse con la despistada de Lynn y no quería encontrarse con ese idiota de Dake. Para su mala suerte ahí estaba el "rey de las olas".

-¿se te perdió algo? –dijo el pelirrojo de forma muy altanera y agresiva, mientras recorría de pies a cabeza al estúpido rubio parado frente a él.

-claro que no- respondió con una gran sonrisa burlona el rubio, mostrando que su desdén no le afectaba ni un poco, mientras jugaba con su tabla un poco y sentía el sol quemándole la piel.

-entonces desaparece de mi vista, como puedes ver Lynn no está conmigo y si buscabas a iris pues temo decirte que ella no me ha acompañado hoy- volvió a pronunciar con desdén hacia el rubio engreído frente a él.

-ya veo, es una pena hubiera sido muy bueno que ellas te hubieran acompañado, así te las hubiera quitado a las dos y te hubiera hecho ver como un idiota –pronuncio Dake triunfante. Castiel se había dispuesto a irse, pero no iba a dejar que el imbécil surfista se saliera con la suya ¿Quién se creía?

-escucha me bien Dakota –dijo para llamar su atención y se acerco a él- entiende que si me vuelves a molestar yo te voy a partir toda la….-Dake le interrumpió

-¿es muy largo?- Castiel se desconcertó, no sabía si golpearlo o preguntarse ¿a qué se refería con es muy largo?

-¿qué? –la curiosidad le gano al pelirrojo.

-tu mensaje ¿es muy largo?...porque me estoy durmiendo- las venitas de la cien de Castiel comenzaron a saltar.

-eres un imbécil cabeza hueca –pronuncio molesto, un comentario más de parte de Dake y le rompería su carita de porcelana. Por encima de la bola de furia que estaba hecho Castiel, Dake pudo notar que su piel se comenzaba a poner rojísima, el sol le estaba dañando mucho en su blanca piel.

-no es que sea mi asunto Castiel, pero no deberías usar bloqueador…si quieres te lo pongo, no eres muy diferente a una mujer –dijo burlándose de él, él rubio comenzó a reír al ver la cara de Castiel, su ojo se chispaba.

-Castiel, no deberías ponerle mucha atención- escucho una voz serena muy familiar –las chicas creerán que te gusta- Castiel se volteo y vio a Lysandro.

-estas de mi lado o en mi contra- Castiel había posado una gran sonrisa en sus labios, al ver a Lysandro. Por algún motivo extraño Dake sintió algo recorrer su estomago, algo acido. Una sensación extraña como de ¿celos? Pero… ¿por qué? Si no había ninguna chica cerca… ¿o fue por que Castiel le sonrió a Lysandro de esa forma tan maliciosa?

-deberías ponerte bloqueador Castiel –dijo sereno Lysandro

-debería pero no quiero- sonrió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-pues como te dije podría ponértelo al final eres como una chica- sonrió triunfante. Lysandro diviso a Castiel de pies a cabeza.

-pues Dake parece más una chica con la coleta, pero debo admitir que Castiel se ve más delicado- Lysandro poso sobre sus labios una tenue sonrisa.

-¿que...Que dices? ya no bromes Lysandro, y tu Dakota mejor deja de molestar ¿quieres?- Castiel y Lysandro se disponían a marcharse del lugar.

Fuerza.

Castiel sintió como una mano le sostenía con fuerza de su ante brazo. Se dio la vuelta, y por algún motivo se corazón se acelero de forma inadecuada, al ver el rostro serio de Dake. Serio algo molesto ¿pero por qué?

-¿que se te ofrece?- dijo Castiel zafándose bruscamente del agarre.

-ah…la verdad no sé, quizá es que eres agradable, me gusta hacerte enojar, quédate un rato mas –la voz de Dake escondía algo mas en ella, al mismo tiempo Castiel no podía parar el latir acelerado de su corazón.

-ya ves, son buenos amigos, ¿qué te cuesta socializar?- pronuncio Lysandro algo desinteresado.

-yo no seré amigo de alguien tan hueco como el- Castiel le dio un vistazo a Dake e hiso una mueca de desagrado.

-ya veo…entonces no quieres amistad…quieres amor- bromeo Lysandro divertido.

-ja…jamás querría amor de Dake no seas absurdo- pasa su brazo por el hombro de Lysandro- sabes que lo nuestro es especial Lys- un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Lysandro. La playa comenzó a calentarse más.

-es obvio que yo te gusto Castiel –dijo Dake triunfante. Castiel quito su mano de alrededor de Lysandro. Iba a golpear a Dake lo aria.

-ha…si ¿quieres probar como te amo? –Castiel beso su puño.

-es obvio que no puedas resistirte a mí, soy irresistible para todos los sexos- Castiel se lleno de rabia y se lanzo contra Dake, no podía creer las incoherencias que pasaban por la cabeza de Dake, para ser un cabeza hueca pensaba demasiado.

Los golpes hacían que la arena saltaba, la mayoría de esos golpetazos fallaron, solo uno que logro proporcionarle duramente a Dake en la quijada, antes de que Dake le sometiera bajo de él. Lysandro miraba asombrado aquel acto, pero ya era normal que Castiel golpeara gente, no lo detendría, lo único que quizá le molestaba es que Dake se colocara arriba de Castiel.

-bájate idiota si pesas…- dijo Castiel molesto, sin querer admitir que la arena estaba caliente y le quemaba la piel.

-solo admite que te gusto y lo hare- Dake sonreía de forma socarrona muy triunfante.

-bueno me gustas… ¡ya! ¿Es lo que querías oír? Odio que estés tras de toda esa bola de mujeres inútiles y no te des cuenta que vengo a esta maldita playa para que me veas, pero no el Sr. Dake prefiere ir tras toda esa bola de idiotas, en vez de ver que me gusta. Pero es obvio que no te fijarías en mi, soy hombre, ahora déjame ir idiota, ahora que lo sabes suéltame, no pienso volver a poner un pie en la playa, si te hace sentir mejor que un homosexual como yo se aleje de ti- la cara de Lysandro y Dake era indescriptible, sus ojos estaban en blanco, Dake se quito de enzima de Castiel.

-Lysandro vámonos- tomo la mano de Lysandro y con su saco cubrió su cara. Aunque Lysandro logro ver algo de agua resbalar por su mejilla, quizá no era agua…quizá era un a lagrima… ¿Castiel estaba llorando? El nunca le había visto llorar ni siquiera por Dabrah.

-Ca…Castiel espera- Dake intento alcanzarlo pero este comenzó a correr junto con Lysandro. Pero las energías de Castiel eran débiles, Dake lo alcanzo y le tomo por los hombros intentando ver su rostro que escondía bajo su cabello rojo.

-¿qué quieres? Ya me humillaste ahora lárgate, dile a todo el mundo y…-los labios de Dake se juntaron con los suyos, fue así como Dake corroboro que Castiel estaba llorando. Se separo lentamente de él mientras Castiel analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido.

-tu…tu también me gustas ¡agh!…-Dake coloco sus manos en la nuca con desesperación, nunca creyó que le diría a alguien me gustas, mucho menos tan enserió, y tampoco que seria a un chico, pero es que era tan fácil, solo debía mirar a Castiel y ver que era un chico tan sexy y lindo al que no se podía resistir.

-Castiel será mejor que hablen en otro lugar- sugirió Lysandro.

Lo hablaron, fue difícil para ambos admitir los sentimientos que florecían en ellos, sobre todo para Castiel, en especial para Castiel, olvidemos a Dake, solo para Castiel, a él le costó mucho aceptarlo.

_**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**_

Todo cambio desde ahí, nada volvió a ser lo mismo en Sweet Amoris. Por lo menos no para Castiel, después de la partida de Lynn todo había sido difícil para todos, pero ahora. Todo cambiaria de rumbo solo que Castiel no lo sabía.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, no se cuantos capitulos seran, pero disfrutenlo**

**Ciao Ciao**

**¿review?**


	2. Primer gesto de amor

**Aqui la continuacion de esta historia de amor complejo XD...espero les guste y gracias ami primer review me anime a seguirle. ^^ y gracias a los que lo leyeron tambien y no comentaron Jajaj...**

**Advertencia: es yaoi, conforme mas se desarrolle la hisoria se volvera mas fuerte asi que queda advertido**

**los personajes son propiedad de Chinomiko, (hermosa chinomiko)**

* * *

_**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**_

_¿Por qué lo amo?_

La verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar cuando se había enamorado de Dake. Desde ese día en la playa con Lynn, comenzó a odiarlo, porque intento propasarse con ella, pero todo le cambio tan rápido, su corazón dio un vuelco y termino enamorado de él. No sabe que fue exactamente lo que le trajo, era incierto decir siquiera una razón, pero en vacaciones se le había hecho costumbre ir a la playa.

Ahora es extraño, Dake había correspondido todos sus sentimientos, aunque superar eso fue difícil para Castiel, venían cosas peores. Antes de Dabrah no había tenido otra relación, y algo que le atormentaba mucho mas era el hecho de que no sabía qué hacer en una relación de hombre con hombre, estaba seguro que para Dake era todavía más nuevo en esto.

El pelirrojo se armo de valor, sin titubeo alguno tomo el teléfono y marco a Dake, una parte de él rogaba que no contestara y otra parte se preparaba para molestarse si no tomaba el teléfono.

-bueno- sintió su corazón palpitando como el de una colegiala enamorada cuando escucho la voz de Dake. Intento calmarse ¿Qué forma de reaccionar era esa? El era un hombre no podía emocionarse tanto cada vez que Dake le hablara.

-hola…soy Castiel, estaba pensando que no tengo la menor idea de cómo mierda se hace esto, así que quizá podríamos salir y ver que tal no la podemos pasar- su voz sonaba seria, mientras en su corazón se derrochaban muchos sentimientos.

-pues…me parece bien, paso por ti, adiós…-el pelirrojo tardo en soltar el celular, se quedo pensando un rato y arrojo el teléfono lejos, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por el amor, si seguía así podría terminar mal, debía controlarse.

Se alisto como siempre. Aunque dudo un poco si debía lucir así frente a Dake, al mismo tiempo comenzó a pensar ¿que traería puesto Dake?, ya que lo suyo era un short de playa y el pelo recogido. Quizá el debería recoger su pelo también, o quizá debería dejarlo suelto. .

De nuevo esa sensación.

Se sentía como una niña si seguía pensando así terminaría siendo consumido por Dake, es que ni siquiera con Dabrah se había sentido tan nervioso, o contento, excedía la felicidad.

_Ding, dong. _

Se escucho el timbre de su casa. Se acomodo su saco y abrió la puerta con un gesto indiferente, aunque quería sonrojarse por la ropa que Dake llevaba encima, una camisa banca debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos jeans oscuros y un par de converses negros.

-¿ocurre algo Castiel?- desvió su mirada el pelirrojo con desinterés sobre el rubio.

-nada en absoluto… ¿nos vamos?- respondió fríamente el pelirrojo.

-te vez lindo Castiel-Dake saco un pasador de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo coloco en el pelo de Castiel, recorriendo su pelo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su oreja y la joyería en ella, un arete negro pequeño.

-¿qué crees que haces?, odio que toquen mi cabello- dejo en claro el pelirrojo, tratando de calmar su corazón, odiaba sentirse tan perdidamente enamorado de Dake, sin razón.

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte…-se acerco a su oído descubierto y susurro suavemente- porque ahora eres mío Cas…-como auto reflejo Castiel tapo su oído.

-no…nos vamos- nunca había tartamudeado, intento no hablar más o se notaria el nerviosismo que le provoco el otro. Aun así una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Dake, como si supiera algo más.

El parque.

-¿el parque? Que original Dake- se burlo Castiel, mientras introducía sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿que…que esperabas?, si vamos a la playa me tendrás un montón de chicas tras mío.- se defendió Dake.

-¿y aquí es la excepción?- apuntando a unas chicas que murmuraban a lo lejos, Castiel cruzo sus brazos.

-bueno, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió- se sobo su cabeza intentando disculpase.

-mientras no se nos acerquen, supongo que está bien.- exclamo Castiel molesto mientras comenzaba a avanzar a lo largo del parque.

Dake le seguía de cerca, pensando seriamente si debía hacerlo en esta ocasión o debería ser después de un rato. Pero conociendo a Castiel tal vez debería esperar no era un chico fácil. Aunque fuera Castiel el más enamorado le costaba mucho abrir su corazón quizá debería dedicarse a abrir el corazón de Castiel antes de cualquier cosa.

Tenía que lograr que Castiel se comportara diferente con él, que a todo el resto de las personas las tratara igual de mal, pero que solo con Dake fuera diferente.

-he. Que sorpresa- Dake freno al ver al chico de ojos bicolor frente a él. Le traía un mal presentimiento o algo así, más cuando vio como Castiel le dedico una gran sonrisa y se aproximo rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

-¿y eso Lys?..¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?... ¿se te habrá olvidado tu libreta de nueva cuenta?- le hablo Castiel menos serio, más animado y contento, era extraño desde la mañana Castiel había estado muy serio. Era esa la manera especial que Dake quería, ¿Por qué Lysandro se llevaba la mejor parte de Castiel?

-¿nos vamos? –Dijo Dake intentando no sonar molesto –esta cita es para ti y para mi Castiel- el pelirrojo le miro fríamente.

-tenemos tiempo de sobra como para poder hablar con Lysandro un rato –rio un poco- eso no te hará daño-

-vamos Dake no te molestes tanto, Castiel y yo somos buenos amigos es todo. Si les molesto demasiado me iré compromiso –menciono Lysandro muy serio, al pasar a un lado de Dake sus labios se movieron pronunciando algo inaudible para Castiel.

_-"Te robare a Castiel"-_

-entonces, ya se fue Lysandro ¿a dónde vamos?...-Dake tomo fuertemente de la mano a Castiel y comenzó a jalarlo molesto.

-dime algo Castiel… ¿desde cuando Lysandro y tu son amigos?-el rostro de Dake estaba cubierto con su cabellera rubia.

-¿desde cuándo?-cuestiono Castiel

-si desde cuando, solo responde- bufo molesto.

-no tienes que comportarte así idiota…-tomo aire- desde hace como unos 5 años- Dake freno y Castiel choco contra su espalda.

-llegamos- las luces de el parque se habían encendido, ese pequeño kiosco estaba en lo más recóndito de ese gran parque. El tenue anochecer adornaba a la perfección ese paisaje hermoso.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto nervioso Castiel, se sentía como en una atmosfera romántica, mientras Dake seguía sujetando su mano con dureza.

Le gustaba hasta cierto punto la firme mano de Dake sobre la suya, salió de sus pensamientos y una vez más pensó que no debería dejarse enamorar tanto.

-es un lugar especial- caminaron hacia adentro de el kiosco

-lugar más extraño- dijo Castiel viendo todo a su alrededor.

- ¿yo te gusto Castiel?- los colores se subieron al rostro de el pelirrojo mientras intentaba no tartamudear al hablar, no quería ser tan obvio, además no era normal estar tan perdidamente enamorado de un chico…pero ya era tarde estaba perdidamente enamorado de Dake.

-pu…pues que no es obvio…no me hubiera confesando si no lo sintiera. –hiso un gesto de molestia adornado con un sonrojo leve sobre sus mejillas. Dake sonrío ante su rostro, tan serio pero tan dulce y hermoso como el de ninguna persona que haya conocido.

-entonces no tienes ningún inconveniente- pronuncio Dake.

-inconveniente con que…-los labios de Dake, se hundieron a los de Castiel, un poco sabor a cigarrillos, sin ser desagradable. El aliento de Dake fresco como el amanecer, dulce menta que jugaba con su lengua.

El rubio sujeto la cabeza de Castiel y le acerco más. El pelirrojo había cerrado los ojos, prefería no ver aquello, solo sentirlo, aunque los nervios lo devoraban de pies a cabeza.

El beso se profundizo más y mas, duraron un largo tiempo así hasta que se separaron y un invisible vapor escapo de sus bocas, mientras ambos se miraban sonrojados. Intentaban recobrar el aliento después de aquel beso tan apasionado y largo.

-me gustas Castiel. Nunca olvides eso ¿sí?- Castiel afirmo, se había quedado afónico las palabras no salían de su boca. Es como si Dake se hubiera robado el sonido de su voz, quería perderse en el sabor que dejo Dake en su boca, pero no quería darle el placer de saber que lo había disfrutado tanto y que quería más.

-¿y…ahora?- pronuncio Castiel con cierto nerviosismo que se le escapo de entre los labios. Dake paso sus manos por dé tras de Castiel y lo acerco a él lo mas que pudo.

-me gustas Castiel- pronuncio una y otra vez en el oído de el pelirrojo, el otro solo podía cohibirse y sentirse extrañamente alagado, un poco excitado por el aliento de Dake en su oído, era un chico, pero le encantaba que Dake le hablara así.

Se quedaron ahí hasta tarde, desvelarse no era problema pues eran vacaciones y no había escuela. El problema era que Castiel, en un arranque extraño de pensamientos sucios, pensó en entrar su cuerpo a Dake. Idea que descarto rápidamente, era pronto para eso. Además eran hombres. Castiel aun tenía el complejo de culpa por haberse enamorado de un hombre. Y a Dake parecía no importarle, el solo quería a Castiel para sí mismo. Sin importar su sexo.

Al final Castiel comprendió algo que le había enamorado de Dake, siempre estaba fresco, lleno de vida, sonreía y eso le gustaba, Castiel sentía que a su vida le faltaba todo eso y en Dake podría encontrarlo.

Las pruebas que les preparaba el destino tenían que afrontarlas juntos, Castiel debía prepararse para ello y dejar su orgullo de hombre atrás, o terminaría tropezando y cayendo tan bajo que no se reconocería a sí mismo.

* * *

**bueno aqui acaba este fanfic, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. esperen el siguiente episodio tendra lemmon *¬*. bueno gracias por leer.**

Bye Bye

¿review?


	3. Celos Es solo el primer paso

**Perdón u_u no habrá lemmon pero en el próximo si ahora si prometidito XD…con eso les dejo el siguiente capítulo. :D**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

No podía soportarlo. Simplemente Castiel no merecía estar con un chico tan vulgar y superficial como lo era Dake, no solía juzgar a la gente, pero desde que se entero que Dake molesto a Lynn en la playa no podía pensar nada mejor de él.

Castiel ya había tenido suficiente con la historia de Dabrah como para volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, aunque Lysandro se merecía que Castiel se enamorara de otra persona, porque fue tan indeciso con sus sentimientos hacia Castiel, que si se lo hubiera dicho antes quizá el seria la actual pareja de Castiel.

Además no creía que Dake tuviera lo necesario para merecer a Castiel. El pelirrojo era complejo y el sabia hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre él. No se quedaría en la zona de amistad, él le demostraría a Castiel que cometió un error con Dake, que el que realmente lo merece y lo ama de verdad era Lysandro. No iba a ser necesario planear algo contra Dake, solo era cuestión de que tropezase una vez, y Lysandro estaría sobre Castiel.

Decidió por fin levantarse después de pensar todo aquello, debía prepararse para ir a la casa de Castiel. Le había enviado un mensaje a mitad de la noche para invitarlo a salir a una tienda de música. No había mejor forma de capturar la atención de Castiel y evitar un "no" como respuesta.

-jeje yo pensé que te habías quedado dormido, o peor aun que se te olvidaría bobo- pronuncio Castiel animado mientras agarraba fuertemente a demonio.

-no, puedo olvidar muchas cosas, pero no algo que es importante, creí que estabas enterado- sonrió a Castiel – ¿vamos a llevar a pasear a demonio?- se inclino y rasco su cabeza, demonio se dejo llevar emocionado y saco la lengua. Castiel y Lysandro rieron levemente ante el gesto de demonio.

-la verdad es que le agradas mucho Lysandro- menciono Castiel contento.

-sí, eso lo supe cuando la primera vez que me vio lamio mi cara un par de veces, recuerdo que no le agradaba Dabrah -el perro comenzó a gruñir al escuchar el nombre de Dabrah.

-si tuve que controlarlo mucho, debí haber sabido que no era la correcta, los animales saben algo más que nosotros pero ya paso, ahora demonio es un buen chico –reía divertido mientras rascaba su cabeza -pero sigue siendo un perro atolondrado- Lysandro tomo disimuladamente la mano de Castiel y lo llevo con dirección a la casa de música mientras el pelirrojo alaba de el gran beauceron.

-entonces ¿le has estado dando la comida que te di?- pregunto Lysandro mientras intentaba caminar al paso de Castiel y demonio.

-pues le ha gustado, sabes que le agradas mucho- le dijo sonriendo con maldad. Lysandro solo rio un poco.

-y ¿Dake le agrada?- pregunto desinteresadamente.

-pues aun no se eso. Lo dudo en la playa se le quería echar encima para matarlo- entonces Lysandro descubrió otra carta a su favor. Demonio.

-los animales tienen mucho instinto quizá no le agrada por algo- dijo intentando sonar interesante, pero muy serio.

-je…quizá es solo que odia a los cabezas huecas- Castiel se paro enfrente de una estética canina.

-no sabía que lo traías aquí- dijo arqueando la ceja mientras le veía.

-tú solo calla, lo dejare mientras vamos a la casa de música-

Movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras fingía tocar la guitarra y movía los labios levemente. Los ojos de Lysandro solo podían ver una cosa…sus labios. Sus brillantes labios, ¿cómo sabrían aquellos dulces labios?

-Lysandro…-decía Castiel algo fruncido del seño.- ¿no me estabas escuchando?- Lysandro despertó de sus sueños.

-dime…-dijo excusándose con la mirada, por haberle ignorado.

-¿que si quieres ir a algún lugar más?….comprare este- le muestra un disco.

-me gustaría pasear por el centro- le miro de reojo.

-está bien, será como un niño en dulcería ¿verdad?- le miro mientras pagaba el CD.

-pues algo…necesito unas telas para Leigh- Castiel le dedico una carcajada.

-no me hagas esto, eso es de chicas –le dijo burlonamente.

Lysandro le dedico un par de miradas serias, y entre carcajadas llegaron a la tienda de telas. Para fortuna o desgracia de Lysandro alguien se encontraba en la tienda de enfrente. Y no era precisamente alguien agradable.

-Lysandro ¿me das un momento?- dijo Castiel mientras caminaba a la tienda de playa de enfrente.

-adelante- pronuncio algo desganado. –Dake- susurro.

-hola idiota- saludo animado Castiel. Se notaba de muy buen humor.

-hola, que grosero hombre, ¿no puedes saludar normalmente?- dijo mientras observaba unos cuantos artículos.

-bueno esperas que te salude como idiota, diciendo: "oh Dake, mi amor, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?"- pronuncio algo molesto.

- oh Dake, mi amor, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?- dijo una voz femenina algo animada. Castiel y Dake se voltearon.

-¿Elena?- ella afirmo enérgica, pelo negro largo, ojos verdes limón. Lindo vestido de bolados que resaltaba su hermosa figura. Los celos ardían en los ojos de Castiel.

-debo volver con Lysandro- se dio la vuelta, Dake le sujeto por la muñeca, le jalo hacia él y le planto un beso.

-eres idiota- se alejo de él. Y salió molesto del lugar, sin mostrar que realmente se había apenado por aquello, ¿la razón por la que Dake hizo aquello fue para demostrarle a aquella chica algo? Si era así quizá no estaba tan molesto, pero aun así se atrevió a besarlo frente a todo el mundo, lo golpearía la próxima vez, si hacia eso.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado Lysandro.

-matare a un idiota, eso es todo- dijo el otro queriendo sonar molesto, pero se le notaba un nerviosismo en la voz y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Lysandro le miro. Seguro Dake le había dicho algo.

El pelirrojo sintió como una firme mano le sujetaba la muñeca jalándolo al rumbo que le convenía a su guía. Vio como dejaba a Lysandro atrás, el que le sujetaba la mano era Dake, parecía algo serio. Quizá la plática con aquella chica no había terminado bien.

El silencio siguió hasta que llegaron a casa de Dake…

* * *

**ahora si en el otro si habrá lemmon u_u gomene me emocione y no me alcanzo el cap para meter el lemmon XDD pero bueno espero les haya gustado y nos leemos luego bye**

**yane ;D**

**¿Review?**


	4. La primera vez para el amor

**Aqui la continuacion de esta historia de amorespero les guste y gracias por leerlo. ^^  
**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemmon, osease material para mayores de 18  
**

**los personajes son propiedad de Chinomiko, (hermosa chinomiko)**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

Dake le había acorralado en la pared, se notaba molesto, no parecía contento y no parecía que fuera a cambiar esa actitud en corto tiempo.

-¿salías en una cita con Lysandro?- pregunto Dake bastante serio.

-no era una cita, si quieres considerar una cita comprar un CD e ir a una tienda a comprar telas para su hermano, pues…- el rubio sujeto la cara de Castiel firmemente sin lastimarlo y le planto un beso.

El sonrojo en la cara de Castiel no tardo. Sentir el contacto de esa persona que le gustaba era sin duda una tortura placentera, porque quería saborearlo completamente, pero por algún extraño motivo sentía vergüenza. Se acabaría el mundo, Castiel sentía vergüenza.

-Dake…- se separo de él colocando sus manos en el pecho del contrario y apartándolo. -¿estabas celoso de Lysandro?- no pudo evitar el pelirrojo decirlo en tono absurdo.

-¿y por qué no debería? – Se acerco a su oído- eres mi novio, me da celos que salgas con otros-

-no deberías, se trata de Lysandro. El…am…dudo que le guste alguien como yo…- Dake le miro de pies a cabeza.

-no sería mejor decir ¿Cómo no podría gustarle alguien como tú? No seas distraído Castiel…-el pelirrojo frunció el seño, pareció molestarse por el comentario.

-¿a qué te refieres? Es mi amigo y yo sé si le gusto alguien, ¡no seas idiota!, no podría gustarle yo…no soy distraído.- dijo entre gruñidos, odiaba que le subestimaran no era alguien idiota, y no iba a dejar que ni siquiera Dake le tomara por idiota.

-¡jum!...ya veo que si eres distraído, yo noto a leguas cuando a alguien le gusta otro alguien, y valla que se sobre el tema- presumió el rubio.

-¡ah! que interesante– le dedico una mirada fiera, pero Dake pareció no inmutarse por ello.

El rubio empujo a su compañero hasta hacerle tropezar con el borde de la cama.

-bueno, aun así no estaría de más dejarle en claro a Lysandro que me amas solo a mi –sonrió de forma bobalicona, Castiel izo un gesto de no entender hasta que analizo la situación, en el la cama y Dake arriba de él; no auguraba nada bueno, pero una parte de su cuerpo precia alagado por aquella proposición, la misma parte que estaba apretada entre sus piernas.

- Dake…-iba a reclamar por aquel ataque, pero se vio obligado a besar de nuevo los labios de Dake, con sabor a sal de mar, sin duda en sus labios sabia mejor la playa.

Dake comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejando sobre su cuerpo los bóxer azules que llevaba con él. Miro a Castiel y le volvió a recortar con la mirada, quería despojarlo de aquellas ropas que no dejaban ver su piel, recordó cómo se veía en la playa tan hermoso, y su piel roja por el sol, el rosado de sus pezones.

Pensar todo aquello avivaba más sus ganas de desnudarlo, le excitaba completamente como nunca pensó, Castiel era un hombre, pero solo por ser él, sin importar el nombre o el sexo le amaba, sería el único que le hiciera sentir todo aquello. El rubio se apresuro a quitar las ropas de su acompañante, Castiel no se oponía.

-Da…Dake… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo conmigo?...porque si es solo un juego te juro que te dejo sin rostro. –advirtió mientras un sonrojo descarado de posaba en las mejillas de Castiel al ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Dake.

-no es broma- le miro serio.

Dake no había sabido cuando esto se había vuelto tan serio, sus sentimientos por Castiel, para llegar al punto de desearlo locamente, pero no le importaba, jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera por una chica.

Comenzó a besarlo, Castiel se mostraba avergonzado extraño en el, se sentía inseguro, correspondía el beso proporcionado por su acompañante pero se sentía excitado y se estremecía haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran un poco.

Dake bajo sus manos y las dirigió a la entrepierna de Castiel, e introdujo un dedo en su entrada. Castiel corto el beso, sin querer mostrarse asustado, era la primera vez que sentía aquello. Era idiota pensar que aun era virgen. Que jamás pudo hacerlo con Dabrah. Y que esto era nuevo para él.

-¿Qué…que haces? – hablo intentando sonar poco sorprendido por aquello. Dake introdujo más su dedo dentro de él.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Esto está muy estrecho, creo que debo prepararte- Castiel retrocedió un poco en la cama obligando a Dake a sacar su dedo de su interior, pero Dake se apresuro mas e introdujo otro dentro de él y le acerco a él.

-ah- Castiel se dejo caer en la cama y se sujeto de las sabanas, dolía ahí adentro y era extraño.

-relájate- le sugirió Dake al oído, el rubio saco sus dedos del interior de Castiel y comenzó a masturbarse mientras Castiel ocultaba lo avergonzado que estaba bajo sus brazos, que cubrían su rostro.

-da…Dake… ¿qué haces?- despejo su rostro por un momento para ver que su compañero se masturbaba y al girar su mirada hacia arriba, miro a Dake completamente excitado, mientras lo saboreaba y le recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-te quiero hacer mío, pensé que era obvio- lame su mejilla, los colores se le subieron al rostro al pelirrojo y se quejo de inmediato.

-¿que…que estás loco? No me lamas- Dake le dedico una sonrisa.

-es lo que te preocupa ¿enserio? –lamio los labios de Castiel, mientras este cerraba los ojos, nunca pararía de estar avergonzado por todo lo que le hacia Dake.

Dake abrió sus piernas e introdujo su miembro dentro de Castiel, el pelirrojo apresurado tomo una almohada rápidamente, la coloco en su rostro para cubrirse y poder morder algo, el rubio invadió el interior de Castiel hasta llegar al fondo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer al sentirse dentro de él. Mientras el pelirrojo soltaba gemidos sordos en la almohada.

Dake continuo moviéndose dentro de Castiel, mientras le arrebataba la almohada para poder ver su rostro, le contemplo ahí gimiendo, su leve sonrojo en las mejillas, la saliva que escapaba de sus labios y su boca soltando gemidos sutiles de placer.

-ah…da….Dake – soltó un gemido, su voz era más aguda que de costumbre, se escuchaba completamente excitante.

Dake siguió moviéndose dentro de Castiel, aun estaba algo estrecho ahí dentro, el rockero se abrazo a Dake y comenzó a gemir en su oído.

-cas…Castiel eres tan excitante ¿sabes?- se apego a él y siguió envistiéndolo. Castiel unió sus labios a los del rubio, aquello dolía pero por algún motivo se sentía bien, sentía el vaivén de sus envestidas, se excitaba más y más.

Dake sabía que era esa presión en su miembro, estaba a punto de correrse dentro de Castiel, quería salir pero era tan excitante que no podía, acelero sus envestidas, mientras los gemidos de Castiel se hacían más fuertes. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-AAh- gimió fuertemente el pelirrojo. Encorvó su espalda y se dejo ir hacia atrás mientras sentía como Dake se corría dentro de él. Se quedo un momento dentro de él y salió poco después, dejándose caer a un lado de la cama. Mientras escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas de su compañero de pelo rojo.

-¿te gusto lindo?- Dake acaricio el rostro de Castiel mientras este se cubría con las sabanas, estaba avergonzado. Dake le abrazo y olfateo su pelo -eres tan hermoso-

Castiel se sentía completamente feliz, sin explicación su corazón latía aceleradamente, pero había algo que le preocupara. No debía ser lo que le interesara más en aquella situación pero esperaba que Lysandro se acordara de recoger a demonio.

* * *

**bueno aqui acaba este fanfic, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. bueno gracias por leer.**

**Bye Bye**

**¿review?**


	5. Comprendiendo la situacion

**Aunque casi nadie lea esto -por no decir nadie- sigamos :D**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

Estaba ahí, lo tenía a su merced. Gimoteando en la cama, aferrado a las sabanas, sentía el rose de sus piernas divinas en si cintura, mientras veía su gesto, una cara que jamás había visto en él, que nunca hubiera imaginado. Estaba ahí, completamente excitado por lo que él le hacía, le envestía una y otra vez con pación, con amor, sin dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad para darle placer.

Castiel estaba tan excitado por los actos de su compañero.

Era la mejor sensación del mundo entrar en aquel pelirrojo, siempre creyó aquello imposible para él, y menos con la situación amorosa en la que Castiel se encontraba. Entonces se corrió dentro del pelirrojo. La excitación estaba al máximo los respiros era muy estridentes, se dejo caer sobre Castiel y le susurro:

-te amo Castiel-

-Y…-pauso un momento-…Y yo a ti Lysandro-

-…-

Entonces despertó. Estos sueños se hacían recurrentes, sin contar que tenía que cambiar de nuevo las sabanas, odiaba pensar que todo aquello le perteneciera a Dake algún día. Escucho un ladrido de bajo de la cama, era demonio, a Castiel lo había secuestrado Dake desde ayer y no había sabido nada, solo esperaba que Dake no diera un paso en falso. Si tocaba a Castiel quizá dejaría de ser un chico pasivo y comenzaría a ser uno más asertivo.

Se levanto y cambio las sabanas, se dejo caer y se cubrió con el brazo los ojos, visualizo de nuevo a Castiel con esa cara, quería…quería a Castiel, desde hace tanto.

El día había envejecido tanto que volvió a nacer el sol, comenzaba a salir. Fue ahí cuando escucho la puerta, alguien tocaba. Lysandro se cambio la ropa y fue a abrirla, pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba, Dake estaba ahí, viendo a Lysandro.

-¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y Castiel?- cuestiono enojado, sus cejas se juntaron en su frente.

-no pudo venir me ha mandado por su perro- contesto Dake sereno con una gran sonrisa. Lysandro gruño entre dientes y demonio se unió al unisonó.

-al parecer no le agrada y a mí tampoco- le dijo intentando calmarse. Dake miro al perro.

-¿por qué?... ¿yo que he hecho para no agradarle?-el perro le ladro, intentando intimidar a Dake, cosa que logro pero, Dake no lo mostraba por fuera, no le gustaban mucho los animales.

-lo mismo pregunto Dabrah- le recorrió con la mirada -y término lastimando a Castiel. Los animales tienen un sexto sentido, quizá detecta que lastimaras a su amo…- Dake se molesto, miro a ambos, por algún motivo se sentía agredido y odiado.

-Yo no lastimare a Castiel, y le diré que venga por su perro él- Lysandro cerró la puerta con cuidado. Y acaricio a demonio. Mientras el can se mostraba contento.

-buen chico, ahora te serviré el desayuno-

-…-

-tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Castiel molesto -no te puedes ir al terminar las vacaciones, te quiero aquí, ¿no puedes transferirte?- se cruzo de brazos y le miro serio.

-quisiera, pero no esperaba tener un motivo para quedarme. Si deseo cambiarme debo regresar y arreglar eso yo mismo, desde aquí no puedo hacer el trámite- tomo su hombro y lo jalo para besarlo.

-dime que no harás nada idiota haya- susurro sin despegar mucho los labios de Dake

-no hare nada estúpido, te lo prometo. Si hay algo que deseo es estar aquí contigo Castiel, nadie me había hecho sentir como tú, así que después de que pruebas la gloria, no esperaras probar nada menor a ella- el sonrojo se subió a las mejillas de Castiel. No pudo evitar sentirse alagado por aquellas palabras pero, no le diría que aquello le había gustado.

-está bien te creo- volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Dake en un beso más intenso- si me eres infiel y me entero dalo por terminado- Dake le miro desconcertado.

-¿esa es la condición? –Arqueo la ceja- pan comido- acaricio la mejilla de Castiel, el pelirrojo odiaba sentirse tan cómodo con alguien, sentir confianza era algo que él no quería, no quería que Dake se volviera el refugio de sus emociones, porque si Dake fallaba Castiel se encontraría completamente destrozado.

Pero era tarde. Ya sentía que Dake se había vuelto tan importante para él, que no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que le quedaba era no hacerle saber a Dake lo importante que era para Castiel y mucho menos enterarlo de que ya sentía mucha confianza en él.

-bueno, no hablemos mas de eso pequeño Castiel, vamos a disfrutar que las vacaciones, aun son jóvenes –dijo Dake, mientras tomaba la mano de Castiel. Al rubio se le hacía más común y espontaneo tomar esos sentimientos hacia Castiel, se estaba acostumbrando ¡tan bien! Aun amor duradero, que le era imposible imaginarse que había pasado parte de su vida sin ese pequeño renegón que era jalado a la fuerza.

-…-

El atardecer azotaba la ciudad, se teñía el cielo de color rojo, un tono hermoso combinado con amarillo mientras se escondía el sol entre las montañas…ahí se acaba el horizonte. Dake se sentó a un lado de Castiel en aquel muelle de madera y sujeto su mano. Jamás olvidaría ese día, jamás se había sentido tan bien a lado de otro chico. El vacio de su corazón había desaparecido, se sentía pleno y feliz, podía sentir que aun podía sacar más felicidad de Castiel, que conforme pasara más tiempo con el seria más feliz.

Era el momento…

Robo un tierno beso de los labios de Castiel…este le correspondió invadido por los sentimientos que tenia por Dake. Saborearon sus lenguas rozándolas constantemente. Uniendo completamente sus labios, en un apasionado beso.

Dake se aparto robando la hebra de saliva que unía ambas lenguas. El rubor de Castiel se izo visible al concluir el contacto. Frunció el seño pues interrumpió aquel beso.

-¿por qué me has dejado de besar?- pregunto obviamente molesto.

-te tengo un regalo- dijo Dake sonriendo ampliamente. Castiel no dejo salir la emoción por aquellas palabras y la intriga que le causaban. En cambio, puso una cara seria cubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

De sus bolsillos Dake saco una pequeña calla blanca de cartón y la deposito en las manos de Castiel.

-no tenias que molestarte en por algo como esto…-no pudo evitar que el color rojo subiera a sus mejillas, intento ocultarse apenado entre sus cabellos rojos, mientras abría aquel obsequio. De la cajita saco un collar con una pequeña tabla de surf de madera que tenia grabada una calavera.

-¿te gusto? – le sonrió Dake ampliamente.

Castiel sujeto su collar con fuerza, deposito un beso cálido y tierno en los labios de Dake que fue correspondido velozmente.

-me fascino-

Prefería quedarse así para siempre, hacer aquel momento eterno junto a Castiel, pero el atardecer se consumía y con él los días a lado de ese pequeño gruñón al que amaba. Sin duda su partida no seria sencilla, una vez en Australia, haría lo posible para mudar todo a la ciudad donde Castiel estaba.

Castiel le abrazo, en impulso violento por no querer decir nada, si decía algo arruinaría el momento; definitivamente seria duro cuando Dake se fuera. Pero volvería y Castiel le esperaría, nada podía ser mejor que esas vacaciones junto a la persona que amaba realmente. El regreso a clases ya de por si era un fastidio para Castiel, ahora sabiendo que cerca de esos días se iría Dake, era aun peor ese retorno a clases.

"El amor tiene que pasar dolor, para así superarlo y poder formar una relación fuerte."

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina este episodio espero les gustara**

**Bye**

** ¿review?**


	6. Mal presentimiento

**Bueno debido a que veo que si lo estan leyendo les traigo el otro capitulo! *0***

gracias por comentar crei que nadie le leia. :D

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

No pudo evitarlo, sentía dolor al verlo por ese corredor, las enormes ventanas alumbraban todo el lugar, el murmullo de la gente, verlo caminar alejándose más de él, era tortuoso pero debía aguantar. Sus impulsos siempre le habían guiado, ¿Por qué hacer la excepción ahora? Tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que si le dejaba ir, cosas pasarían, debía detenerlo. Corrió hacia el velozmente y le abrazo por la espalda.

-no te vayas- se escucho la vos de Castiel, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Dake, el cual quedo inmóvil ante esas palabras y aquel gesto hermoso de amor. Dejo caer sus maletas, giro y le abrazo rápidamente.

-no me digas eso Castiel –la mirada de ambos parecía dolida por la despedida, sin embargo Castiel sabía que algo no andaba bien, simplemente tenía un mal presagio.

-perdón…solo es que, siento que algo pasara si te vas, algo malo- Dake sujeto su mano con cariño, la beso suavemente y le dedico una tierna mirada.

-nada pasara, porque yo te amo y tú me amas a mí, jamás dejaría que nada te pasara. Y ni empieces a pensar que podría estar con alguien más, he pasado esa etapa de mi vida no volvería atrás por nada del mundo- le beso una vez más en los labios. Soltó su mano y siguió su camino en la entrada al avión le dedico un último beso a Castiel y partió.

-…-

Castiel volvió cabizbajo a casa.

No tenía ganas de nada, quizá no debía preocuparse tanto, quizá exageraba. Demonio se lanzo sobre su amo y lamio su cara, Castiel soltó una risita por aquel acto mientras caía al suelo por el peso del animal.

Ahora recordaba la vez que fueron por demonio a casa de Lysandro, parecía molesto. Quizá no le agradaba Dake, ahora que lo analizaba quizá no debió llevar a Dake, pero no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo momento, por que Dake se iba a ir. Se fue. Tampoco demonio parecía que le agradaba Dake. Era extraño, quizá predecía esto, que lastimaría el corazón de Castiel cuando se fuera.

Acaricio la cabeza de demonio, le sirvió un poco de comida a su plato y se fue a tumbar en la cama, cama donde había estado con Dake, aun podía olfatear su perfume. Tantas veces que hicieron el amor en esas sabanas, parecía en aquel entonces que las vacaciones de verano jamás acabarían. Y hoy habían acabado, mañana debía ir a ese estúpido instituto.

-…..-

-buenos días- escucho una voz familiar, algo ligera y que se dejaba llevar por el viento. Era Lysandro.

-buenos días- dijo desganado Castiel y con su típica muestra de molestia, era extraño porque a Lysandro nunca le saludaba así.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto algo preocupado, parecía por sus ojeras que no había dormido bien, le olfateo sobre manera y aunque el sudor de Castiel no era de olor desagradable suponía que no se había bañado.

-claro que no estoy bien, Dake se fue- Lysandro intento no alegrarse por aquello y compartir la tristeza de su amigo.

-las cosas suceden por algo Castiel- dijo Lysandro serenamente.

-el volverá- Lysandro quito esa pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. Creyó que aquello solo sería un amor de verano.

-¿entonces para que se ha ido?- dijo con un poco de recelo en su voz.

-por que debe arreglar sus papeles para que pueda vivir aquí- Lysandro no sabía que pensar quizá eso sería bueno, tendría tiempo para intentar conquistar a Castiel. Quizá cuando volviera Dake se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

-bueno, debemos ir a clases- menciono Lysandro con su apacible serenidad.

-no quiero- pronuncio en tono de berrinche el pelirrojo

-entonces ¿a qué has venido?- escucho otra voz que provenía de puerta del instituto.

-Nathaniel- gruño Castiel.

-si no vas a entrar a clases, deberé informárselo a la directora- dijo seriamente, odiaba que Castiel empezara así el nuevo ciclo escolar.

-tsk! Si que eres idiota- bufo molesto, mientras pasaba a un lado del empujándole. –Por cierto supéralo, Lynn no volverá- se había cobrado aquella primera frente, sabía que a Nathaniel mas que a nadie le dolía la partida de Lynn.

-eres un...- cuando Nathaniel volteo, Castiel se había espabilado. Era un idiota.

-..-

Después de terminar las horas de clases, Lysandro había insistido en acompañar a Castiel a casa, aunque a Castiel le daba igual, iba sumergido en su mundo, pensando lo bueno que seria que Dake estuviera ahí, en el instituto, sería más divertido asistir, solo para verlo.

-Castiel- dijo Lysandro en un suspiro como si fuera su último intento de lograr que Castiel le prestara atención.

-¿Qué?, ¿mande?- pregunto mientras volvía en sí.

-¿Qué si vas a formar equipo conmigo para el proyecto?- Castiel le miro y afirmo.

-oye Lysandro- el ambiente se puso algo serio. Parecía que Castiel le diría algo. Quizá algo que era profundo y que pensaba desde hace tiempo.

-dime- dijo intentando no mostrar emoción alguna, mientras caminaban a casa de Castiel.

-tengo una duda desde que decidiste encaminarme a mi casa- menciono pensativo Castiel. Quizá era que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Lysandro sentirá, si era así Lysandro podía avanzar a besar a Castiel, quizá eso haría que se olvidara de Dake.

-te escucho Castiel- freno Lysandro y Castiel también. Los departamentos donde se alojaba Castiel estaban a unos cuantos pasos.

-¿cómo vas a volver a casa?- Lysandro intento no morir por aquello. Tanta seriedad para nada.

-¿que? Castiel puedo llegar a mi casa solo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque debía admitir que al menos era bueno ver a Castiel haciendo bromas y que sonriera un poco.

-solo decía. Sueles perderte, debí yo encaminarte a la tuya para ver que llegaras a salvo- rio un poco.

-podre llegar, te dejo, ve mañana a la escuela ¿si?- le suplico Lysandro.

-iré- sonrió un poco.

-…-

Como deseaba Lysandro más que nada besar los labios de Castiel, llevarlo a su habitación y poder hacerlo suyo como en sus sueños íntimos. Sin duda quería que Castiel fuera suyo, aunque suponía por la vez que fueron a recoger a demonio, Castiel ya había sido de Dake, por que Castiel llevaba una camisa que no era digna de él y olía mucho a mar, además de pequeñas mordidas cerca de su cuello, dudaba que demonio hiciera eso ya que había estado toda la tarde con él.

Pero aun así no estaba mal, Castiel había adquirido experiencia entonces, no descansaría hasta ver por fin a Castiel enamorado, pero de él, no de Dake. Dake no merecía todo lo que era Castiel, sabía que muy en el interior Dake seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre, y que lastimaría a Castiel. Odiaba ver a su amigo así, triste y cabizbajo, aunque no se veía mal comparado con la tragedia de Debrah. Al menos Dake volvería.

Aun así aprovecharía este tiempo para poder estar con Castiel, no dejaría que nadie más se lo ganara, aunque Lysandro no sabía que este era solo el inicio de los problemas de Castiel, sabia ser ágil para lograr hacer que Castiel esquivara todo aquello.

Lysandro freno el paso y miro a ambos lados, había caminando sin rumbo mientras se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, quizá si debió aceptar que Castiel le encaminara, ahora estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. :DD dake es bello XD.**

**¿review?**

**chao chao**


	7. El encuentro

**Bueno como me siento de buenas les subire otro cap,**

**-Este capitulo contienen un poco de lemmon si no les gusta pueden no leerlo.**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

Seguía yendo a ese instituto, el pesar siempre seguía siendo más que el interés. Aunque odiaba ir ahí, era lo único que le distraía, al menos estaba Lysandro, sino seria mas horrendo aun tener que soportar a Nathaniel a toda esa bola de ex amigos de Lynn que le culpaban de todo, como si ellos fueran unos santos.

Lysandro era diferente, por algún motivo el no parecía enojado con él. El tema de Lynn le era incomodo como a todos pero, no tomaba reprimendas contra Castiel. Era bueno saber que su amistad era de fiar, porque sin Dake aquí, lo único que le quedaba, era una amistad solida con Lysandro.

-entonces ¿no han vuelto a sacar un disco?- pregunto con su épica seriedad Lysandro.

-no, al parecer tuvieron problemas con que aprobaran una de sus canciones. No entiendo porque si la casa productora sabe como son Winged Skull tienen que intentar no se "censurar" su música, hay peores canciones y nadie las censura- dijo Castiel molesto, estaba sentado en la bancas del patio, mientras parecía inquieto por aquel tema.

-pues, no es culpa de Winged Skull, ni de la gente, más bien es de la productora más que nada, creo que no están informados que son un grupo de rock- menciono con un tono de sabiduría en su voz.

-solo quiero que logren sacar su CD, quiero escucharlo- menciono con un tanto de entusiasmo.

Se izo el silencio. Ese momento de tención se debió a que Castiel recordó a Dake. Lysandro lo noto enseguida, por que vio como sus ojos comenzaban a ocultarse bajo su cabello rojizo.

-¿has sabido algo de Dake?- pregunto Lysandro sin querer preguntar realmente, solo por saber que Castiel estaba bien.

-no- dijo como un gruñido -¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Ya era para que al menos me hubiera mandado una anticuada carta- siguió hablando con un tono de molestia en su voz

-ya lo hará- dijo Lysandro, solo por consolarlo, pero realmente no le importara que no mandara nada. Castiel había progresado. Pronto se daría cuenta que es él; Lysandro, quien siempre está a su lado en los momentos difíciles y no ese surfista de quinta, que solo vino a enamorarlo y se fue.

-sabes desde que se fue, tengo un mal presentimiento, como una espina clavada en mi cerebro, que no deja de pensar que algo malo ocurrirá- arqueo la ceja y comenzó a reír de sus propias palabras.

-¿por qué te ríes?- pregunto extrañado Lysandro.

-¿no escuchaste?, parezco loco- siguió riendo.

-así que… ¿predecías mi llegada?- Castiel y Lysandro se vieron sorprendidos por una voz que no conocían y jamás habían escuchado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Lysandro, mientras Castiel y él le daba un primer vistazo al tipo enorme que estaba parado a una distancia considerable. Parecía molesto, de pelo negro y sus ojos amarillos. Parecían que quería comerse a Castiel.

-¿Quién soy?- rio absurdamente, como si se burlara por que no le conocían.

-amenos de que ken haya Digi-evolucionado otra vez no tengo ni idea- presento Castiel en un tono burlón hacia el sujeto. Castiel sabía muy bien como buscar problemas y los estaba encontrando.

-Kentin ¿ah?, ese chaval, sí que ha cambiado- volvió la vista a Castiel- pero ese no es el problema aquí- miro a Lysandro fieramente esperando que se fuera.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Lysandro intentando no intimidarse por aquel tipo. Quizá puro musculo y nada de cerebro.

-quiero que te largues y me dejes solo con este pelos teñidos- Castiel le izo un ademan a Lysandro para que les dejara solos. Lysandro izo caso pero no muy convencido.

-me quieres decir ¿quién rayos eres? Y ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?-Castiel abandono la silla, trono su cuello y sus nudillos. El chico no se intimido, en cambio tomo a Castiel por la camisa y lo saco del instituto.

Le empujo hacia la pared más cercana.

-mira, si no es porque pareces profesor y te la pasas preguntando quien soy, esto terminaría aquí, pero ya que no te sabes otra, te lo diré. Soy Viktor, amigo de Lynn, esa niña linda a la que todos trataron mal porque ¡Tú! no querías hacerle caso con respecto a sus predicciones.- dijo muy molesto mientras alzaba la voz y apretaba el cuello de Castiel.

-¡ah!…ella- dijo con dificultad, mientras pensaba como zafarse de esa, el era muy fuerte.

-si, sin dudarlo yo hubiera creído en ella, me sorprende que Kentin haya sido tan idiota para no conocer a Lynn. Ella nunca dice mentiras. ¡Te odio! y no solo a ti, si no toda la bola de idiotas aquí que la dejaron sola- dejo de apretar un poco a Castiel para sujetarle los puños.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- ella se había ido, antes de poder descubrir lo que era Debrah en realidad. No pudo disculparse y tampoco el instituto.

-nada, no espero que un chico que la trato tan poco tiempo entienda algo del coraje que siento- con eso sello el primer golpe en la cara de Castiel, sin contar que su cabeza estaba demasiado cerca del muro y que se estrello contra el, por el fuerte golpe.

Aun así Castiel no perdió la conciencia, y se dedico a intentar golpearlo, pero recordó que sus puños estaban sujetados por ese tipo. Viktor se acerco mas, separando las piernas de Castiel, para que no pudiera moverlas. Y se acerco a su oído para susurrar algo:

-vas a morir- le dijo en forma algo fría, Castiel no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero no iba a demostrar su miedo, aunque la posición en la que estaba no le favorecía.

Viktor comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Castiel y el pelirrojo quedo sorprendido, al mismo tiempo intento pararlo pero no pudo.

-¿qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto nervioso Castiel.

-bueno, escuche por ahí que eres un niño al que le gustan los hombres- sonrió, sonrisa que izo que Castiel se cohibiera- así que veremos que tanto te gustan-

Con su mano que tenia suelta, se introdujo por los jeans apretados negros de Castiel y comenzó a toquetear su trasero. Castiel no sabía qué hacer, el esperaba estar tirado en el suelo a estas alturas, y ahora se encontraba completamente inmovilizado por un pervertido amigo de Lynn.

-yo...-intento contener un suspiro- creí que te gustaba Lynn-dijo con molestia.

Viktor le miro furioso y apresuro a sus manos a llegar a su entrada y meter 2 dedos de una sola vez. Castiel no pudo evitar gemir un poco, pero intentaba contenerse.

-me gusta Lynn- dijo Viktor- no podría gustarme una escoria como tú, solo que me divierto contigo- dijo mientras se burlaba de la actual posición de Castiel. No quiso pensar eso en aquel momento, pero seguro que Dake se hubiera peleado con ese chico aunque no tuviera oportunidades de ganar, solo para salvarle.

Viktor comenzó a mover bruscamente los dedos dentro de Castiel. El pobre pelirrojo solo podía evitar gemir de dolor por aquello e intentar sacarlo de su interior.

-ahg…-gruño Castiel- ¡ba…basta ¡detente!-mordía fuertemente sus labios, comenzaban a dolerle pero, no gemiría para Viktor.

-no me detendré cuando tu digas- introdujo un tercer dedo y Castiel no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte, aquel tipo los metía muy bruscamente y además estaban grandes sus dedos, uno era más que suficiente.

El pelinegro mordió la oreja de Castiel, mientras este gemía de dolor ante los bruscos actos del otro, porque movía fuertemente sus dedos dentro de él. Castiel pudo tomar un poco de concentración y noto que sus manos no estaban bien sujetas. Dijera lo que dijera Viktor, por lo que notaba en su pantalón él se estaba excitando, así que zafo sus manos de forma violenta e intento apartarlo con ellas.

-Sa…salte…sal- grito Castiel con desesperación, aquello dolía, hacía rato que no lo hacía, así que sentía que eso dolía mas de lo normal. Se había desacostumbrado.

Viktor empujo sus dedos hasta donde pudo, produciendo un gran gemido de parte de Castiel. Por el bien de Viktor saco sus dedos, mientras Castiel caía al suelo de rodillas. Si seguí haciéndole eso al imbécil, terminaría violándolo y eso no le gustaría, quería a Lynn, no a ese pelirrojo que la izo llorar.

Aunque se viera excitante.

-¡tsk!- se quejo Castiel en el suelo, mientras un par de lágrimas salían por el dolor provocado

-vuelve a hacerla llorar y volveré- dijo mas en tono de advertencia. Y comenzó su marcha.

Lysandro salió de prisa al escuchar la moto de aquel tipo irse, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Castiel sonrojado, con los ojos llorosos y sujetando su entrepierna. Lucho contra sus ganas y mostro su preocupación.

Prefirió no preguntar nada pidió permiso para llevarse a Castiel a casa y ahí recostarlo, aquel idiota le había tocado de mas, sintió impotencia. ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar en tocar a Castiel?, eso le daba coraje, si no fuera un pacifista le hubiera golpeado desde que entro al instituto.

Por otro lado Castiel parecía más tranquilo, dormido en su cama después de llorar murmurando "Dake". Aunque fuera el nombre de otro, Lysandro amaba ver esa parte indefensa de su mejor amigo. Esperaba que esto fuera el mal presentimiento de Castiel, y no ocurriera nada más.

Pero estaba equivocado este solo era la punta del iceberg, faltaban muchos retos por superar.

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina espero les haya gustado... w viktor es tan sensual. XD si quiere mas diganme quiza regrese por la revancha. w**

**¿review?**

**bye ;D**


	8. Venganza I

**Primero que nada gracias por los reviews uno solo me motiva a seguir escribiendo mas y mas me encanta hacerle la vida imposible a castiel, el drama es lo mio. en este episodio volveran a frgarle la vida. espero les guste, y les este gustando si no es de su agrado perdon yo solo complasco a mi mente desquiciada. XDD amante del yaoi. y bueno. espero les guste**

**Si no les gusta ;A; perdon. u_u.. pero bueano~! comencemos.  
**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

-Castiel… ¿Qué significa esto?- pronuncio Dake, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Miro como Lysandro le abrazaba y Castiel simplemente se dejaba abrazar por él.

-no tengo por qué explicarte nada ¡mentiroso!- pronuncio Castiel molesto por los anteriores actos de Dake.

-no entiendo, yo he hecho nada- dijo Dake confundido, que él recordara no había hecho nada.

-no te hagas el inocente ahora Dake- suspiro Lysandro - tu abandonaste a Castiel en su peor momento y por si fuera poco lo engañaste con otra- miro con desdén a Dake.

-no quiero volver a verte Dake- dijo Castiel con dolor en el rostro, porque aun le amaba un poco, en su interior. –solo vete…

-…-

Despertó exaltado.

Miro a su lado y estaba Lysandro, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro su teléfono en un acto de querer despertar de esa mentira que había sido su sueño. 23 de agosto 11 am. Estaba bien ayer había venido el estúpido de Viktor y eso era lo único que había pasado. Dake no había vuelto aun y Lysandro no era su pareja.

Se levanto de la cama, aquello solo había sido una pesadilla horrible, una que quería olvidar, aunque encajaba con sus predicciones, cosas malas le habían pasado en su propia pesadilla, y Dake…Lysandro había dicho que le engaño. Pero no, el confiaba en Dake.

Sin embargo, aquel sueño solo debió ser un efecto de esperar tanto a Dake y no tener noticia alguna. Ahora que lo pensaba, Australia estaba lejos, quizá Dake no había conseguido un medio para comunicarse. No había problema.

Miro a la cama. Lysandro se había dormido aquí, una de dos, no supo volver o estaba preocupado, ambas eran probables. Castiel salió a recoger su correo, antes de que el maldito vecino se lo robara otra vez, miro varias cartas, algunas de promociones, la escuela y cosas sin importancia, las puso en la mesa.

-buenos días- dijo Lysandro algo adormilado, parecía que la almohada lo había tratado mal, su pelo estaba desordenado.

-buenos días- rio Castiel ante la imagen de su compañero, y ahora que lo pensaba el también debería estar con el cabello igual. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a arreglarse. Amaba el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Lysandro, mientras se arreglaba en el espejo de Castiel.

-pues bien, solo fue un mal día ayer, es todo. No creo que lo vuelva a ver- suspiro al recordar aquello, ese imbécil, si hubiera sabido le hubiera golpeado con fuerza desde que entro al instituto, pero ya no valía la pena, lo hecho estaba hecho, así que no importaba.

-¿qué vamos a desayunar? – dijo Lysandro sentándose en la mesita de Castiel.

-pues no tengo tanto como crees, no he ido a comprar. Quizá algo sencillo unos emparedados o algo así- dijo husmeando su refrigerador.

-me parece razonable- Lysandro miro las cartas y pudo ver una azul muy extraña.

-entonces serán emparedados- Castiel coloco todo en la mesa.

-¿y esta carta?- dijo Lysandro -dice: Dake- Castiel se paralizo un momento y se la quito de las manos a su amigo. Se sentó en la mesa muy contento.

-¡por fin! me escribió algo, más le vale, ya me estaba empezando a…-cuando miro el contenido de la carta simplemente se quedo petrificado.

-¿Castiel?- pregunto Lysandro preocupado. – ¿Estás bien?- quito la carta de las manos de Castiel y entendió el por qué de su reacción.

Venían fotos de Dake con una chica en las playas de haya, parecían muy apegados y en una incluso se daban un beso. Dake se veía feliz, no parecía que le hubieran ombligado y por la posición del sol no podía estar ebrio. Dentro una pequeña nota que decía "Dake es mío, Supéralo".

-Castiel yo…-dijo Lysandro, pero Castiel se le adelanto y se paró de la mesa.

-¿es falso? -dijo intentando consolarse.

-no creo -miro las fotos una y otra vez intentando encontrar algún error de edición y no, parecían autenticas.

-el…no me puede hacer esto, me prometió que no me engañaría, ¡me lo prometió!- grito furioso Castiel. Lysandro se apresuro a calmarlo, abrazo a Castiel y este se dejo abrazar mientras gruñía entre dientes.

-Castiel seguro que hay una explicación- su inmenso amor por Castiel, no le dejaba lastimarlo diciéndole que era real, que se olvidara de él, porque sabía que le dolería mas.

-¡no! Incluso lo soñé…soñé que me abrazabas que Dake preguntaba por qué estaba contigo y…tu le decías que él me había sido infiel- suspiro un poco intentando no llorar por eso.

-Castiel…-iba a pronunciar algo mas pero Castiel se zafó.

-necesito estar solo…-tomo las llaves y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Lysandro no alcanzo a decir nada. Castiel comenzó a caminar marcando el paso firmemente sobre la acera. No fijaba un rumbo solo quería despejarse y pensar como eso podría ser un error, es que simplemente las lagrimas querían desbordarse por sus ojos y maldecir el día en que Dake piso Francia. Simplemente no había error y lo sabía. Dake le había sido infiel, no debió confiar en él. Pero después recordó, todas esas vacaciones. Dake parecía tan sincero con sus sentimientos.

No parecía que él estuviera fingiendo, debía haber un error, quizá solo le gano la pación, pero con esa chica se veía igual de feliz, quizá solo era un buen actor y había engañado a Castiel. Pensar que sus vacaciones junto a Dake fueron una mentira, le destrozaban el orgullo.

En su largo recorrido topo con algo o alguien que le había hecho caer al suelo.

-así que ¿eres tu…?-escucho una voz y alzo la vista.

-¿soy quien? –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Castiel- menciono aquel hombre con recelo. Su cara le parecía familiar.

-sí, soy Castiel, pero justo ahora no estoy de humor- limpio disimuladamente las lagrimas que había logrado salir de sus ojos.

-¿no estás de humor?- rio absurdamente- para cobrar lo que le hiciste a uno de mis chicos siempre se tiene que estar de humor pelirrojo- Castiel no comprendió aquello fácilmente. De repente sintió unos fuertes brazos que le inmovilizaron por atrás.

-pero, ¿qué demo…?- Castiel vio salir a otros tres tipos de entre las sombras y entre ellos uno que conocía muy bien

-hola Castiel, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- claro que se acordaba de él, una vez que había sido amigo de Nathaniel, ese tipo le estaba molestando y como "buen amigo" que era de Nathaniel, le defendió. Pero pensó que aquello había sido superado a esas alturas.

-sabes ayer te íbamos a visitar al colegio, pero nos dimos una idea por algo que vimos- menciono el líder de aquella pandilla, era alto rubio, muy moreno pero, sin duda su cara era la de un hombre atractivo, así como la del resto. No entendía por qué querían vengarse hasta ahorita.

-¿Qué pudieron haber? ¿Visto el trasero de un pony con un arcoíris?- dijo molesto y como siempre Castiel sabia buscarse problemas. Aunque ahora no estaba en una buena posición, ya que además de que se sentía débil, estaba inmóvil por el tipo que le sostenía.

El jefe rio sarcásticamente, ordeno a uno de sus hombres algo que Castiel no entendió, no estaba de humor, esto era un fastidio. Aquel chico al que le había ordenado algo se acerco muy feliz a Castiel. El pelirrojo iba a formular unas palabras altaneras, pero fue interrumpido con un brusco beso de aquel chico de pelos cafés.

-umgh…-suspiro ante el beso inesperado. La boca de Castiel era invadida por aquella lengua, un tanto larga que saboreaba toda su boca. Después del beso lo arrastraron hacia el callejón, mientras el tipo aquel no le soltaba.

El jefe se acercó a susurrarle al oído:

-pagaras por la ofensa Castiel-

* * *

**Bueno, no me odien ;A; es que admitamos que castiel se veria hermoso siendo :DD usado por muchos, y esperence que este es el comienzo de Amores extraños XDD...u_u si no les gusta perdon pero ecenrio que esta es la intencion del fanfic usar a castiel y cosas asi.**

**perdon si cambio su perspectiva de castiel :D pero yo lo amo**

**compartan mi locura ¿si?  
**

**¿review?**

**chao chao!**


	9. Venganza II

**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI, lemmon, y violacion, si no te gusta no lo leas, quedas advertido.**

**bueno ya porfin les traje la otra parte, espero les guste, me gusta hacerle la vida de cuadritos a castiel. XD y aun no acabo.**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

Castiel se encontraba sin ropas, sujetado aun a la fuerza por aquel hombre fuerte, mientras dos de ellos se habían ido contra sus pezones, y otro introducía su miembro en la boca de Castiel. El sujeto que le sostenía se encontraba centrado en masturbar a Castiel, y el jefe solo observaba la escena de una distancia considerable.

-ahora jamás querrás volver a buscar problemas con nosotros. - sonrió satisfecho al ver aquella escena.

-¡arg!- grito el que introducía su miembro en la boca de Castiel -me ha mordido- dijo algo adolorido.

-pa...Paren, mal...malditos idiotas –dijo mientras evitaba suspirar o mostrar placer por aquello.

El jefe se acerco con pasos amenazantes, Castiel le miro con una mirada desafiante a pesar de todo el movimiento de su cuerpo. Aquel hombre rubio le miro y sujeto con fuerza su cara.

-quiero que supliques, quiero verte llorar y que pidas que te dejemos, que llores- Castiel le miro con rencor, gruño. Y de repente recordó a Dake. El debía estársela pasando de maravilla con aquella maldita, y mientras Castiel en medio de un gran lio.

-jamás lo hare- pronuncio valientemente Castiel.

-entonces no pararemos- les hiso señas de que siguieran-si te vuelve a morder golpéalo, o jálale ese pelo tan lindo que tiene- dijo riendo al ver la cara de Castiel.

-yo no…-el miembro de aquel volvió a entrar a su boca, no le gustaba aquel sabor, quería volver a morderlo, pero volvieron a su mente las imágenes de Dake con aquella chica, estaba a punto de llorar, pensando en la felicidad de él.

En sus mentiras.

Gimió fuerte al sentir como apretaban fuertemente sus pezones, uno los lamia en forma circular pero, el otro parecía una maldita fiera, le dolía la forma tan brusca en que los alaba y mordía. Mientras no podía evitar el placer en su propio miembro ante aquella grande mano que le masturbaba.

-bueno parece que comienzas a ceder, así me gusta- Castiel le miro con odio, combinado con "placer".

El gran imponente jefe rubio se acerco y sujeto las piernas de Castiel, las levanto ligeramente para dejar a la vista su entrada, Castiel frunció el seño, comenzó a patalear a aquel que sostenía sus piernas, y mordió una vez más a quien invadía su boca.

-ni se te ocurra- dijo mostrando terror ante aquello, no quería que se metiera dentro del, el único que podía hacerlo era…nadie. Nadie podía volver a entrar en él. Sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla, su piel se enrojeció con facilidad debido a lo pálida que era. El jefe sonrió al verlo así.

Retomo las piernas de Castiel y comenzó a introducir su miembro en su estrecha entrada.

-¡umg¡…¡Ah!…no -se frustro mas, mientras sentía como aquel inusual gran miembro entraba en el, si entraba solo un poco más, se rompería.

Entonces sintió que algo se rompió dentro, aquel hombre rubio había metido de una sola vez todo su miembro. En el rostro del pelirrojo se notaba el dolor que aquello le producía, no había podido ni producir sonido, solo un leve quejido.

-valla, valla…no me sorprendería que ese chico pelinegro que te manoseo ayer volviera, se siente bien aquí dentro- dijo mientras se movía dentro de él.

Los dos que estaban usando los pezones de Castiel, sacaron sus miembros y comenzaron a frotar la punta de sus miembros contra los pezones de Castiel. Aquel hombre fuerte que le masturbaba le había soltado y con ambas manos frotaba el miembro del débil pelirrojo.

Los gemidos de Castiel se ahogaban en el miembro que se volvía a encontrar dentro de su boca. Las lagrimas por el dolor de las envestidas no se hicieron esperar, no podía evitar estar excitado por la estimulación, pero sin dudan no le gustaba la forma tan horrible en que usaban su cuerpo.

Y Dake feliz.

Las envestidas de aquel se hacían mas y mas fuertes, sentía que cada vez su entrada se hacía más estrecha y que mas lagrimas escapaban de sus mejillas, aprovecho para llorar con ganas por lo que ocurría en su vida amorosa. Todo estaba tan mal.

Los hombres que frotaban sus miembros contra su pecho comenzaron a correrse junto con el que le metía el miembro a la boca. Su pecho y cara se llenaron de aquel líquido espeso blanco, y podía ver sus caras de satisfacción entre sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

El miembro de Castiel también ardía por la excitación que había ahí y se vino poco después, sin embargo aquel que le penetraba seguía en lo suyo con ganas, ahora que se encontraban solos pudo tomar a Castiel con brusquedad y obligarlo a sentarse sobre él, Castiel sin duda no tenía fuerza alguna, se sentía como un objeto. No sentía más que dolor ahora.

-valla...- pronuncio su violador. –Eres muy excitante pequeño…-mordió su cuello con fuerza y besaba todo lo que alcanzaban sus labios. Sin duda aquel lo disfrutaba mucho más.

Castiel no emitía sonidos, más que los que producía aquellas sensaciones dentro del. Pero no pensaba, no estaba en este mundo, solo sabía que le dolía, y que dolía su corazón.

Sintió una feroz mordida sobre su cuello y al mismo tiempo como se corría aquel dentro del. Tomo a Castiel por el cabello y lo tiro al suelo. El pelirrojo le miro con rencor, había vuelto, un poco en si.

-t…te odio- pronuncio con dificultad Castiel, mientras gruñía levemente y limpiaba un poco sus lágrimas.

-y tu eres delicioso, será mejor que no te vea por aquí de nuevo, o volveré a tomarte.- pronuncio amenazante y burlón. Saco si miembro bruscamente, subió sus pantalones y se fue.

¿Ahora qué haría? Sus piernas le dolían y no podía moverlas, su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido.

El sonido de la salvación llego con un ladrido. Todos aquellos que le habían abusado huyeron justo a tiempo, Castiel tomo su camisa con dificultad y se cubrió como pudo. Y vio ahí esa silueta de nuevo. Su perro y Lysandro.

Los ojos de Lysandro estaban consternados, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su primer impulso abrazar a Castiel. Y ahí comenzó el llanto de nuevo, Castiel se sujeto a Lysandro y hundió su rostro en su cuello, comenzó a llorar, su amigo dejo que lo hiciera, debía desahogarse, odiaba el día en que Dake llego a la vida de Castiel.

-…-

Después de un rato en ese horrible lugar, Lysandro vistió a Castiel y le cubrió con su gabardina, lo llevo a su departamento, ahí le aseo y lo recostó en la cama, aun no había dicho nada, desde que lo encontró. Y no preguntaría, sería mejor no preguntar por el momento.

-¿p…por que me pasa esto a mi?- Pregunto Castiel en un tono de molesta absurda.

-no…no lo sé- pronuncio vagamente Lysandro.

-el...el se divierte con otra y yo aquí- se entristeció.

Lysandro corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo. Fuertemente mientras sentía como Castiel se dejaba sin objeción. Todo esto había sido una mala experiencia, experiencia que Lysandro ayudaría a borrar. Pero aun no se acababa, esta mala suerte no se iría hasta que Dake volviera.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aun faltan mas abusos pero ya veran que lysandro y vicktor terminan enviciados con este pelirojito. despues de otros capitulos comenzara a recostruirse su vida, dejen primerlo lo pisoteo muy bien**

**¿review?**

**chao chao**


	10. La Paz

**Bueno perdon por el gran, gran, gran retrazo, tengo las ideas pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo :D se que no es la mejor escusa pero es la que hay, pero no abandonare este fanfic tranquilas, y tranquilos (?), sin mas preambulos lean este tranquilo capitulo muy tierno :D**

* * *

Castiel no era ningún idiota. Sabia o deducía; por los sucesos desafortunados que le habían estado ocurriendo, que se había vuelto demasiado blando, si de alguien era la culpa era de Dake. Toda una semana no había ido a la escuela.

Lysandro había corroborado todas sus faltas, por un supuesto "asalto" a mano armada que tubo Castiel, y claro que Lysandro se encargo de llevar las pruebas necesarias para que la directora se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de un engaño mas del chico pelirrojo para faltar a clases, por supuesto que el hecho de que vinieran de un chico tan confiable y responsable como lo era Lysandro hacia esas pruebas más verdaderas, así que no había duda que Castiel se encontraba en un estado delicado para no ir a la escuela.

La verdadera razón, fue la tranquilidad, el pelirrojo tenia que superar muchas cosas, ver todo lo que le había pasado, y relajarse un poco. Ir a ese desquiciado instituto solo lo enloquecería, y haría que su estado mental se deteriorara más, de por sí.

Aquella situación de la violación que tubo, era agua pasada. Aunque apenas y habían pasado pocos días, pero intentaba no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, prefería quedarse tranquilo con eso, además tampoco era que hubieran sido los rufianes más feos del mundo, era un consuelo algo extraño, fue más bien la situación en la que se dio, acababa de darse cuenta de la infidelidad de Dake.

Por más que veía a aquellas fotos no encontraba montaje alguno, ningún síntoma de drogadicción, ni que se viera ebrio. No creía, Castiel, que aquella fuera pariente de Dake, y aquellos acercamientos y caricias fueran fraternales. Intento no volver a ese asunto.

Si Dake le era infiel no había más que hacer, simplemente todo estaba terminado. Se sentía de un mejor ánimo, aunque realmente no quería ir a ese instituto. No hacía mucho, que faltaba una pequeña corriendo de un lado a otro interrogando y haciendo favores a todo el mundo, Lynn era sin duda una chica que se daba mucho a extrañar, si no hubiese sido por Rosalya jamás hubieran sabido el tipo de arpía que era Dabrah, pero demasiado tarde, Lynn se había ido antes de la desenmascarada. Y Castiel, Castiel había sido muy cruel con ella, hubiera deseado disculparse.

_Ding dong~_

Se escucho el timbre de su departamento, arrastrando los pies se dirigió sin gana alguna a abrir la puerta, no preguntaría de quien se trataba, ya que a esa hora siempre solía llegar Lysandro, por algún motivo no le dejaba solo, y otra gran sorpresa es que era puntual y no se perdía, ya se sabía perfectamente el camino a casa de Castiel, era un avance para su mente olvidadiza.

Abrió la puerta, y al ver aquellos pantalones anticuados se dio cuenta que no era Lysandro el que estaba tocando el timbre.

-¿Nathaniel?- expreso Castiel con cierta sorpresa, pero con un poco de absurdez, como si se burlara de que él estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué otro si no?- dijo con su voz muy digna. – ¿Me permites pasar?- expreso mientras recortaba a Castiel de pies a cabeza, parecía realmente mal.

Sus ojeras bajo sus parpados no mostraban que hubiera estado durmiendo todo el día, como suponía. Los bóxers ajustados negros y su falta de camisa mostraban el poco interés que tenía en atender con decencia a cual quien invitado, o quizá su mente no estaba para pensar en el "estilo" justo ahora, se veían a simple vista unas marcas que no parecían exactamente de golpes o parecido, pero estaban muy tenues como si se las hubieran hecho hace una semana, exactamente.

-¿Por que debería dejarte pasar?- bufo de forma insolente, ante su antiguo enemigo.

-porque me he tomado la molestia de venir a tu casa, porque me has preocupado, porque…-mostro algo de molestia después de verse contestano la pregunta, pregunta que hiso forma tan horrible.

-¿por qué?...-sonrió el pelirrojo, algo victorioso.

-al parecer tienes humor para contestarme, ¿me dejaras pasar? – menciono como si fuera el último intento por entrar a el hogar de Castiel.

-bueno, ya que parece que traes algo interesante en las bolsas de tus manos- volvió a mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona.

-pues almenas eso creo…-entro al pequeño departamento y pudo observar el desorden, como lo suponía. Coloco las bolsas blancas en la mesa.

-entonces…-dijo el pelirrojo tomando asiento.

-pues…me has preocupado, al parecer el asalto fue algo serio, y no puedo permanecer con nuestra enemistad en una situación así y hacerme de la vista gorda…alguna vez me importaste, y no puedo ser un insensible- expreso algo nostálgico y tomo asiento a un lado de él, entonces comenzó a sacar de la bolsa unas cajas que Castiel conocía muy bien.

-comida chatarra-dijo algo sorprendido Castiel, la mofa fue evidente, no se esperaba eso de Nathaniel.

-si… ¿te sigue gustando?- ignoro el tono en que el pelirrojo se expreso.

-pues hay mañas que nunca mueren, si, me siguen gustando ¿a quién no?- se mostro algo desesperado, el olor había llegado a su nariz.

-¿sabes…?- le entrego a Castiel su hamburguesa con sus papas y refresco -…me alegra que tengas ese humor, a pesar de lo duro de la situación en la que estas- sonrió algo confortado.

-pues…no hay fuerza alguna que pueda derrumbarme- dio la primera gran mordida, amaba aquella comida.

-¿recuerdas?…solías incitarme a comer este tipo de cosas, y yo siempre rechazaba rotundamente- rio Nathaniel al recordar la escena. Castiel le miro algo sorprendido, hace mucho tiempo que no había escuchado reír al rubio.

-pues…si, siempre te negabas, y al parecer sigue sin ser tu fuerte…-miro la hamburguesa abandonada de Nathaniel. El rubio noto el origen de su comentario y tomo la hamburguesa.

-hare una excepción….una vez al año no hace daño- comenzó a comerse la hamburguesa.

-entonces ¿has venido a consentirme?- dijo mientras daba un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-pues quería saber que te encontrabas mejor, eso es todo- siguió comiendo.

-me extraña que Lysandro no haya venido- dijo intentando no sonar triste.

-¡ha! Es verdad…me dijo que hoy no iba a poder venir, al parecer tenía un asunto que arreglar con Nina- suspiro como si eso le aliviase sobre manera.

-ya veo, recuerdo que tiene vida, y que mañana vuelvo a la escuela- volvió a mostrar su seño fruncido.

-¡vamos!, ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de la escuela?- dijo Nathaniel curioso, siempre se había preguntado eso.

-pues…-sonrió, como si la pregunta fuera obvia –no me gustan las materias, ni los maestros, detesto las obligaciones y que me den ordenes, además que el único compañero que deseo ver es Lysandro…-todo lo había dicho con un tono de burla. Pero después su sonrisa callo, parecía haber recordado algo, y Nathaniel supo que era aquello que había recordado.

-Lynn… ¿la extrañas? ¿No es así?- la tristeza invadió a Nathaniel, vio como Castiel intento disimuladamente comer las papas, para evadir responder eso.

-y ¿me he perdido de mucho?- cambio súbitamente el tema.

-hay un nuevo alumno, al parecer se traslado. Aun no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero parece que te hará competencia- dijo decepcionado.

-um…eso lo veremos- sonrió nuevamente.

-¿sabes…?-dijo Nathaniel.

-um...- el pelirrojo le miro ingenuo, mientras terminaba su hamburguesa.

-extraño ser tu amigo…- el ambiente se puso tenso, Castiel lo extrañaba de igual forma, pero el orgullo estaba al habla.

-¿enserio?...-

-¿por qué tendría que mentir?- Nathaniel desvió su mirada.

-bueno…nunca había pensado en volver a ser amigos- dijo algo incrédulo, y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-pues ¿podríamos?- Castiel le miro sorprendido y también desvió la mirada mientras sus labios formularon un "si" pero sin el sonido. Nathaniel sonrió y siguió comiendo aquella hamburguesa. Había sido un gran día. Pero eso no era el fin de los problemas de Castiel, solo era la paz que esperaba a la verdadera tormenta.

* * *

**¿que les parecio? yo siempre he querido que nathaniel y castiel se reconcilien -3- son unos hermosos que deberian quererse mucho, pero bueano, el hecho de que nathaniel se meta hara que esto de lysandro, sea mas interesante no cresn?...y quien sospechan que es el alumno nuevo?**

**¿review?**

**ciao ciao**


	11. Peleas

**espero que vengan preparadas para este episodio, es algo duro u_u y de aqui en mas las cosas seran dificiles para castiel :D ah~ como me encanta hacer sufrir a castiel ¿verdad?, pero tranquilas solo seran unos capitulos mas de dolorsh, y despues todo ira mejorando confien en mi.**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS.**

Era de las primeras veces que quería entrar a clases, como siempre ocupaba una de las bancas de atrás. Le gustaría saber quién era ese alumno nuevo del que había hablado Nathaniel el día anterior, ciertamente era mejor pensar en ese "alumno nuevo" que pensar en el por qué se había quedado en casa una semana, pero estaba de vuelta y se pondría rápido al corriente, ahora lo importante era esperar a que Farres se callara y dijera que había un alumno nuevo.

Se sentía como Lynn, siempre ansiosa de saber quiénes eran las nuevas personas en el instituto, pero era un poco diferente, él no iba a preguntarle a todo el mundo si sabían algo, él solo quería saber quién era esa persona que Nathaniel decía que podría hacerle competencia a Castiel. Entonces lo vio entrar chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa amarilla jean azules, tenis, pelo negro y seño fruncido y bajo ese seño unos ojos que recordaba muy bien.

-denle la más cordial bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris a nuestro nuevo alumno, el joven Viktor- algunos pequeños murmullos de las chicas comenzaron a escucharse, así como un coro algo hipócrita diciendo "bienvenido Viktor" mientras que Castiel no pronunciaba palabra, estaba molesto.

-¿dónde me he de sentar?- pronuncio como si fuera una orden más que una pregunta casual.

-al lado del joven Castiel, ya que al parecer el asiento de al lado solo está ocupado por su mochila- dijo Farres mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

Castiel se había esforzado en olvidar lo ocurrido con Víctor pero al parecer él se seguía apareciendo y de Dake ni sus luces.

-así que ¿sigues aquí he?- dijo acomodándose y lanzando la mochila a Castiel.

-sigo aquí… ¿en qué otro lado si no?- gruño molesto -¿no deberías estar con Lynn?- pregunto disimuladamente.

-bueno digamos que ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahorita- saco su cuaderno y comenzó a apuntar lo que el profesor escribía en el pisaron.

-¿a qué bienes?- sabia Castiel perfectamente que Viktor quería molestarlo.

-vamos, ¿no puedo cambiarme de instituto sin que me cuestionen la razón?- Castiel le dedico una mirada fiera, odiaba que estuviera en el mismo salón y a un lado del para colmo.

-Castiel déjalo, no vale la pena- le dijo Lysandro a un lado de él.

-tu deberías callarte pequeño poeta de quinta- jamás había visto Castiel que alguien se atreviera hablarle así a Lysandro, las venitas de la cien comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia.

-sigue hablándole así a Lysandro y te las veras conmigo- pronuncio amenazante el pelirrojo.

-¿así como la ultima vez?- le dijo entre risillas burlonas.

-Castiel- pronuncio Lysandro en un susurro, Intentando calmarlo.

-no- hiso una pausa –esta vez si te golpeare- menciono súbitamente como si fuera el último comentario que diría.

-eso lo veremos-

Las horas de reloj avanzaron lentamente una por una, haciendo la tención enorme y la clase eterna, pero ese timbre sonó, haciendo que Castiel y Viktor rápidamente guardaran sus cosas y corrieran a fuera del instituto. Halla en un parquecito desolado botaron las mochilas al suelo.

-así que ¿crees que puedes ganarme enserio?- dijo Viktor algo burlón, recorriendo con la vista al pelirrojo, de pies a cabeza, recordando algo.

-sí, creo que puedo hacerlo- además de que sería una buena escusa para su mente, para olvidarse de aquello sucedido en la semana anterior y lo de Dake.

-bueno atrás a las charlas, empecemos con lo bueno- Viktor se quito la chaqueta, y Castiel imito el acto. El pelirrojo trono sus nudillos y el más alto hiso sonar su cuello. Lysandro llego al lugar poco después y pudo ver a lo lejos a aquellos chicos apunto de pelear. Desearía poder detener a Castiel, pero sabía que debía dejarlo pelear, odiaba que lo interrumpieran en una pelea y que le ordenaran cosas, y con el humor con el que estaba no era sabio intervenir, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no le dejaría solo, no, al menos si quería que no se repitiera la historia con Viktor.

Comenzaron los primero golpes, sonaron como un par de relámpagos azotándose, Castiel tenía los puños cerrados y la ira en las piernas, aun le dolían un poco pero podía patearlo perfectamente, Viktor esquivaba aquellos golpes intentando derrocar a Castiel con puños cerrados. Los movimientos eran agiles, ambos eran expertos en peleas de ese tipo, no se notaba quien tenía la ventaja, pero era obvio que Viktor la tenia, solo que él no lo sabía, ya que a Castiel le dolían aun las piernas y un poco la espalda, si Viktor llegaba a darle un golpe más severo, Castiel se derrumbaría en el suelo, por eso el pelirrojo tenia los sentidos al 100%, si se descuidaba Viktor podría ganarle.

Entonces fue ahí, donde Castiel se descuido, vio a Viktor, y en él vio a esos pandilleros, la carta donde venían las fotos de Dake y aquel encuentro fuera de la escuela que tuvo con Viktor. El golpe fue duro, Viktor le había dado justo en la cara, Castiel cayó al suelo, mientras sus ojos parecían perdidos en otra cosa, afectado por recordar todo a la vez.

-Castiel- alzo un poco la voz Lysandro, de esas pocas veces en que el volumen de la voz de Lysandro era más alto.

-o...oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto Viktor intentando no sonar preocupado por aquello.

-Lysandro…-dijo Castiel viéndolo a los ojos. –Quiero ir a casa- agacho la mirada, y rodando por su mejilla una pequeña lagrima se desbordaba sin descaro.

Lysandro recogió el mochil de Castiel e hiso que el pelirrojo se recargara sobre sus hombros, Viktor vio aquello con cierto remordimiento. Parecía realmente afectado, no quería ser el culpable de tan mala apariencia en un chico que era tan rudo. Parecía ser que algo mas le atormentaba, parecía que la derrota que acababa de sufrir no era nada en comparación a otras cosas.

Por algún motivo Viktor se sentía atraído a el saber, saber que era lo que le pasaba a Castiel, y si a alguien le podía pedir respuestas era a ese poeta extraño…Lysandro.

-…-

Llegaron a la casa, Castiel se dejo caer en el sofá mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-¿estás bien?- Lysandro se acerco con un pañuelo frio para colocarlo en el golpe que le había proporcionado Viktor.

-no estoy bien-

Lysandro abrió los ojos como platos, los dejo en blanco, no sabía que decirle.

-creí que esto de Dake seria mas fácil, creí que superar aquello que me hicieron seria fácil, estar solo y que mis padres estuvieran de viaje sin procurarse de mi, creí que la partida de Lynn sería algo que superaría pronto, que lo de Dabrah había pasado, que no me dolía nada, pero justo ahora me duele todo, todo viene a mi mente como si el muro de contención se hubiera roto. Lysandro… no me reconozco- el peli blanco no supo qué hacer, se iba a dedicar a abrazarlo, pero Castiel le aparto.

-¡ESO NO ME SIRVE!- grito enfurecido –no me sirve que estés aquí, intentando animarme cuando no puedes hacer nada mejor para que este bien- Lysandro le miro sorprendido. Algo molesto…molesto con Castiel.

-si no sirve entonces debería irme- pronuncio enojado mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-entonces vete…no quiero tenerte cerca mío teniéndome lastima, y estorbando sin ayudar realmente- nunca, jamás Castiel le había hablado de esa forma, Lysandro nunca había sentido esa opresión en el pecho, ese dolor, que llevaba consigo las ganas de llorar, tomo sus cosas, con el orgullo en alto y salió por la puerta de aquel departamento, sin decir adiós, ni cruzar miradas.

Entonces ahí comenzó a sollozar, el pelirrojo jamás había llorado tanto, se cubrió el rostro y repitió infinitamente "lo siento Lysandro".

Sabía que su vida no sería fácil, que olvidar a Dake era un trabajo que subestimo, y que todas esas cosas solo eran la paz antes de la tormenta, y Lysandro sufría cada vez que veía mal a Castiel, así que al pelirrojo no le quedaba más remedio que apartarlo de él, desilusionarlo y así hacer que le odiara, y cuando Lysandro le odiara con ganas no se volvería a preocupar por él, y así no estaría triste y desperdiciando su vida intentando arreglar la de Castiel, fue una difícil decisión, Lysandro era su único mejor amigo, el confidente más fiel, además de demonio, pero si quería que Lysandro fuera feliz debía alejarlo de él. Así las cosas debían ser.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el final de este episodio e_é triste lo se...pero que le puedo hacer, u_u segun castiel eso es lo mejor para lysandro. pero bueno sabran por que fue lo mejor castiel es vidente y sabe que pasaran mas cosas malas**

**sin mas que decir me despido.**

**¿reviews?**

**ciao ciao**


End file.
